


Reading Material

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centrefold, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fantasizing, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Magazines, Quidditch, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finds something unusual in Harry's drawers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmypidgeonsgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmypidgeonsgo/gifts).



> First ever attempt at a drabble! It's probably clichéd, but the idea made me giggle. Written for letmypidgeonsgo's birthday.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Ron?”

“Why do you have a copy of Playwitch?”

“Oh…that…um…I think Ginny might have left it behind one day.”

“It was in your nightstand.”

“I…I have trouble sleeping sometimes. Insomnia. Reading…reading can help.”

“Reading?”

“Er…yes. Very good articles in Playwitch…”

“You read the articles?”

“Yes. And…and I’m not ashamed.”

“That’s good. It wasn’t opened to an article.”

“Ah…I can explain…”

“It was opened to a centrefold…”

“Very artistic…love photography…”

“…of Oliver Wood.”

“Oh…well…old school friend…team mate…you know…”

“And on top was a tube of hand lotion.”

“Oh…damn.”

“That’s all right. I’ve always known you liked a good Keeper.”


End file.
